Fusion
by Nelja
Summary: Post tome 3. Les filles retournent à la mer, Kumi a peur de ses propres pensées, mais Yuri n'a pas peur d'elle... ou alors peut être un tout petit peu. Shôjo ai, un peu mignon, un peu sombre.


_Spoilers pour la fin du tome 3 d'Alien Nine. Probablement incompatible avec Emulators, je ne l'ai pas lu. Tout est à Hitoshi Tomizawa. Classé T/PG-13 pour le mélange de choupi et de glauque si caractéristique d'Alien Nine, et pour un usage suggestif (mais rien d'explicite, hein !) des vrilles de Borg. Shôjo ai, Kumi/Yuri._

* * *

Pour les vacances de printemps, elles sont retournées dans la maison au bord de la mer, la même que la dernière fois. Toutes les quatre : Miyu, Kasumi, Yuri et Kumi.

Il fait de plus en plus doux, mais Kumi ne quitte pas ses gants.

Elle sait bien que les bras qu'il y a sous ses vêtements ne sont qu'une peau morte, il suffit qu'elle s'oublie pour laisser les vrilles de métal les déchirer, de plus en plus facilement. Elle ne veut pas montrer cela. Bien sûr, Yuri et Miyu savent qu'elle est devenue un Borg, mais le leur montrer en permanence est différent.

Et puis elle contrôle différemment son métabolisme maintenant, elle n'a même pas trop chaud.

Avec ses manches longues et ses gants blancs, elle peut prendre Yuri dans ses bras, et même si son amie se plaint que cela lui fait un peu mal quand Kumi serre trop fort, elle ne la repousse jamais.

Alors Kumi lui dit qu'elle est désolée et l'embrasse sur les lèvres, tout doucement, encore plus que cette fois-là quand elle l'a ramenée à la réalité. Yuri a un grand sourire embarrassé. Là non plus, elle ne la rejette jamais. Mais elle ne cherche pas les baisers de Kumi par elle-même non plus.

Kumi espère de toutes ses forces que c'est parce que Yuri est trop timide pour demander, et pas parce qu'elle est trop timide pour refuser.

* * *

Quand elle la serre dans ses bras, c'est toujours trop fort. Elle n'arrive jamais à se contrôler.

Elle aimerait pouvoir se dire que c'est parce qu'elle aime Yuri vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup. Même si elle devait se dire que c'est parce qu'elle veut pouvoir s'excuser et l'embrasser ensuite, cela lui suffirait.

Mais elle n'a jamais su ignorer la vérité. Elle sait ce qu'elle souhaite.

Elle veut fusionner avec Yuri.

Elle ne l'a jamais fait, bien sûr, elle ne sait même pas vraiment ce que c'est, mais elle sait très bien que c'est ce qu'elle cherche, que le désir la ronge d'enrouler ses vrilles autour de la peau tendre, comme Kasumi la laissait faire parfois, les arêtes acérées de métal écorchant presque la peau - qui régénérait si vite, chez Kasumi ! -, l'esprit touchant l'esprit sans se mélanger encore, et c'est ainsi que Kasumi a pu savoir et comprendre ce que Kumi ressentait pour Yuri.

Elle sent que cela aurait pu n'être qu'un début si elle s'était laissée seulement aller. Mais avec Kasumi elle s'en empêchait très bien, bien sûr, parce que Kasumi est un Yellow Knife, et tout simplement parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas autant qu'elle aime Yuri.

Elle ne le veut pas que quand elle serre Yuri dans ses bras. Elle le veut tout le temps. Mais elle a entendu Yuri hurler "Je ne veux pas fusionner avec un alien." et c'est absurde, elle veut la protéger maintenant, elle a toujours réussi jusqu'à présent, que serait-elle si elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler, si elle lui imposait ce qu'elle déteste ?

Peut-être est-ce déjà le cas. Peut-être Yuri déteste-t-elle leurs baisers et les étreintes de ses bras d'alien.

* * *

Le jour où elle ose demander, Kasumi, Yuri et Miyu reviennent du bain. Kumi ira aussi, quand elle se sera acheté une combinaison de plongée.

Elle prend Yuri dans ses bras, dès qu'elles sont seules, parce qu'elle en a trop envie, et c'est parce qu'elle réalise justement à quel point ce besoin est excessif qu'elle se fait peur, qu'elle demande pour la première fois, d'une voix étranglée : "Tu ne détestes pas quand je fais ça ?"

"Non !" Yuri remue la tête négativement avec énergie. "En fait, ça fait parfois un peu mal, mais... je me sens en sécurité quand tu es là, Kumi, vraiment !" C'est si doux à entendre, mais c'est douloureux en même temps, parce que Kumi ne pense pas mériter que Yuri lui fasse autant confiance.

Et quand c'est, pour la première fois, Yuri qui l'embrasse maladroitement, Kumi sent un éclair dans sa tête, qui est une des plus grandes joies qu'elle a connues, mais qui lui donne l'impression d'être partie très loin, et elle se rend compte avec horreur en revenant à elle que ses gants sont déchirés et que ses vrilles sont enroulées tout autour du corps de Yuri, de ses bras, de sa taille, de ses jambes.

Cela pourrait probablement être pire, il pourrait y avoir de la douleur dans le regard de Yuri si elle avait serré vraiment trop fort, mais déjà la surprise et la peur lui font mal, et elle voudrait s'arrêter, mais elle ne le peut tout simplement pas. Sa volonté est juste suffisante pour lui permettre de ne pas se resserrer davantage, de ne pas ouvrir son esprit pour toucher celui de Yuri. Mais ce contact, elle ne peut pas le rompre, et elle articule d'une voix étrangement plate "Je suis désolée, Yuri."

Et même si Yuri tremble de peur, à la grande surprise de Kumi, ses paroles sont réconfortantes. "Ce n'est pas... ça ne fait pas vraiment mal, Kumi-chan. Tu n'es pas... enfin, tu es peut-être un alien, mais pas pareil que les autres. Ca ne me dérange pas que tu me touches. Tu ne me dégoutes pas... pas vraiment... parce que je sais qu'en vrai tu es chaude et douce... et tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu m'as toujours protégée, tu m'as sauvée si souvent... et je sais que c'est pour me protéger que tu es devenue un alien, alors ça serait horrible si tu me dégoutais... et... j'aime quand tu es avec moi..."

Ce serait presque mieux si elle n'était pas si gentille, parce que Kumi pourrait peut-être la lacher alors que là, c'est impossible.

"Et tu es si forte, et tu me donnes de la force, et j'ai besoin de toi, tu sais... je suis contente, vraiment contente que... que tu aimes être avec moi comme ça, et tu sais... je crois que ça ne me dérangerait pas de rester avec toi pour toujours."

Elle n'a pas un mot pour se plaindre de ce que Kumi lui fait, alors même qu'elle est complètement immobilisée, et Kumi est horrible, parce qu'elle sent bien que Yuri a toujours atrocement peur malgré son abandon, elle ne sait probablement même pas de quoi elle parle, et pourtant Kumi ferme les yeux et plonge dans son corps et dans son esprit comme on saute dans un précipice.

* * *

Bien sûr c'est la peur qu'elle sent en premier, et elle caresse doucement de son esprit celui de Yuri pour essayer de la calmer, en même temps que les vrilles caressent sa peau nue. "Tout ira bien." murmure-t-elle directement dans sa tête, et cela ressemble aux moments où elle essayait de rassurer Yuri qui pleurait, ce n'est pas agréable mais cela doit être fait.

Et puis Yuri se calme peu à peu, acceptant l'intrusion. Kumi l'entend qui gémit ; si elle n'était pas en elle ainsi, elle s'inquièterait, elle la relacherait, mais là elle sait que tout va bien, que ce n'est pas un mauvais gémissement, sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir.

Elle sent la reconnaissance dans l'esprit de Yuri, et elle n'aurait jamais dû la comparer aux gamins qu'elle avait rencontrés avant, qu'elle aidait et qui se comportaient comme si c'était naturel. Non, Yuri est quelqu'un que personne n'avait jamais soutenu, quelqu'un qui peut comprendre la valeur de ce que Kumi a fait pour elle ; quelqu'un qui y voit plus de valeur qu'il y en avait effectivement, sans doute.

Leurs esprits commencent à se mêler, en gardant chacun leur unité pourtant, comme deux liquides qui se mélangent en étroits filaments sans pouvoir pour autant perdre leur spécificité, et elle sent Yuri qui sent sa force et qui s'y baigne, qui s'en délecte, elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi utile, et...

Elle a vaguement conscience, en même temps, que ses vrilles de métal entrent sous la peau tremblante de Yuri, mais sans lui faire mal, ou peut-être un tout petit peu, parce qu'ils se dissolvent dans son sang et dans sa chair au lieu de vraiment la transpercer, et son corps va y disparaître entièrement, mais c'est un corps imparfait, qui ne lui plaisait plus, et les quelques forces qu'il a, comme le pouvoir de régénération, elle va toutes les donner à Yuri, pour qu'elle ne soit plus jamais malheureuse ni perdue ni seule...

Elle ne sait pas ce que la fusion signifie pour les autres Borgs, mais pour elle, c'est comme rentrer chez soi après une absence qu'on pensait devoir durer toujours. C'est retrouver la plénitude d'être humain, qui lui avait échappée ; c'est retrouver l'innocence aussi, parce que c'est Yuri. Mais c'est plus que ça, plus que ses bonheurs enfantins, c'est être pour toujours avec celle qu'elle aime, elle n'a jamais rien connu de meilleur, elle ne peut plus penser, juste profiter de ce plaisir qui la laisse comme ivre.

* * *

Et puis, au milieu de cette harmonie, elle ressent une dissonance.

Il y a quelque chose là qui la rejette. Pas vraiment du dégout comme elle le craignait, non... mais plutôt de la réticence, une peur qui ne s'en va pas, même en la baignant dans la douceur de ses encouragements, de sa présence.

Peut-être pourrait-elle la faire partir, se dit-elle, en restant suffisamment longtemps, en influençant un peu l'esprit de Yuri.

Mais elle n'en est pas sûre.

Elle sent encore la reconnaissance de Yuri, qui la berce, qui l'enveloppe, mais cela ne lui semble brusquement plus si doux... si Yuri ne lui a pas parlé de ses craintes qu'elle voit là, si solides et si noires, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle se sentait obligée, par une sorte de sens du devoir ?

Elle a beau chercher, elle lit dans les sentiments de Yuri de l'admiration, de la gratitude, de la confiance, mais pas la sorte d'amour qu'elle éprouve elle, pas vraiment.

C'est stupide, on n'a pas besoin de ça pour fusionner, pas vrai ? Leur professeur et son Borg... oui, mais Hisakawa-san n'était pas dégoutée par les aliens, elle voulait que ça arrive, et là elle sent que Yuri, au fond, ne le veut pas, et elle a envie de hurler. Puis, par les oreilles de Yuri, elle entend qu'elle hurle réellement. Et elle sent Yuri qui panique avec elle, et là elle ne lui fait plus que du mal.

Elle veut s'arrêter. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, elle veut continuer, elle veut rester avec Yuri, pour toujours. C'est juste qu'elle doit s'arrêter.

* * *

Inverser le processus est aussi horrible que la fusion était douce.

Elle sépare une à une leurs pensées, les triant soigneusement ; elle rentre dans son corps et dans son esprit doucement, douloureusement.

Il faut qu'elle se contrôle. Il ne faut pas qu'elle force Yuri seulement parce qu'elle refuse de dire ses peurs. Il faut qu'elle parte.

Aucune d'entre elle ne sera jamais plus complète sans l'autre, ressent-elle avec violence, mais elle sait bien qu'elle se trompe, que c'est seulement elle qui ne sera jamais complète sans Yuri.

Le moment le plus horrible est quand elle rompt définitivement leur communication mentale, quand elle ne la touche même plus, quand elle se sent horriblement, atrocement seule.

A cet instant, elle a besoin de toute sa volonté, de toute son emprise sur elle-même, pour ne pas y plonger à nouveau, pour ne pas oublier les obstacles et se mêler à Yuri pour toujours.

Les vrilles de métal quittent la peau avec un "plop" qu'elle peut entendre maintenant, avec les oreilles de Kumi - avec ses oreilles à elle.

Elle pleure. Elle déteste pleurer.

Yuri pleure. Elle saigne un peu, là où Kumi n'a pas pu retenir une hésitation, un tremblement. Pas beaucoup.

Elles pleurent toutes les deux, serrées l'une contre l'autre, et Yuri lui dit merci et pardon et merci encore.

"Mais on peut rester pour toujours ensemble quand même ?" ajoute-t-elle timidement, et à ce moment seulement Kumi sent que tout n'est peut-être pas aussi horrible, et qu'elle a peut-être fait le bon choix.

Kumi regarde ce qui reste de ses vêtements. Il faut qu'elle aille se changer. Elle et Yuri se partagent leur serviette, le temps de rentrer dans la maison. Elle ne sait pas si le souvenir de ce qui s'est passé est une joie en soi, ou si elle se sent horriblement mal.

Mais au moins, elle a fait exactement ce qu'elle devait.

Et puis, alors qu'elle reste un peu en arrière, elle regarde les cheveux de Yuri, d'habitude noirs et lisses. Elle les voit boucler un peu, juste un peu, d'une façon qu'elle reconnait bien ; et puis cela disparait. Yuri semble ne s'être rendu compte de rien.

Mais Kumi reste immobile, comme frappée par la foudre, et espère que ce n'était pas réel.

"Oh non" se dit-elle, "qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"


End file.
